Anak Orang Kaya
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke benci kenyataan bahwa dia dilahirkan sebagai anak orang kaya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi apakah ia akan benar-benar benci menjadi anak orang kaya? (a SasuNaru fanfic for Aya's Birthday) Sorry...


Menjadi anak orang kaya bukanlah suatu kebanggaan! Sungguh!

Sasuke yang bilang!

Dia mengaku sama sekali tidak bangga dan tidak berharap jadi anak konglomerat.

Itu hanya akan menyusahkannya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Sekarang pikirkan! Bagaimana ia bisa bernafas kalau di kanan kirinya ia dijaga ketat oleh pengawal-pengawal pribadi suruhan ayahnya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa bebas bergerak kemana-mana karena ia rawan diculik! Catat! RAWAN DICULIK!

Sudah berapa kali bocah berusia sebelas tahun ini diculik?

Bahkan sejak dia masih minum air susu ibu, ia sudah diculik.

Demi apa?!

Makanya Sasuke benci sekali fakta bahwa dia anak orang kaya.

Dia lebih suka menjadi anak biasa-biasa atau jadi bocah miskin yang sama seperti bocah sebangkunya ini.

Apa Sasuke harus menyebut nama bocah yang membuatnya iri karena bocah ini bisa hidup bebas dan bisa bergerak kemana-mana tanpa khawatir diculik?

Oke. Namanya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, lengkapnya.

Bocah berambut pirang ini cukup pintar di kelasnya. Bisa menduduki peringkat 5 di kelas. Meskipun bocah ini memiliki kelainan fisik yang membuatnya sedikit dikucilkan oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Sha-shukeh? Khau khenapah?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat pada bocah di sampingnya. Dengan mata hitam bulat miliknya, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Naruto tengah mengeryit melihatnya. Itu ekspresi ketika Naruto heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Ah ya, Sasuke melamun barusan.

"Tidak kenapa-napa..."

"Bo-hong!"

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Bocah ini sangat mengerti dirinya. Ia memang sedang berbohong tentang 'tidak kenapa-napa' seperti yang barusan ia katakan. Karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke tengah meratapi nasibnya.

"Khau khena-pah?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Walau frasa yang diucapkan Naruto tidak begitu jelas. Tapi Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Mereka sudah bersahabat selama 6 tahun di sekolah dasar ini. Jadi mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tak mengherankan kalau mereka bisa menghafal kebiasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Naruto. Kalau aku bilang, aku iri padamu. Apa kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Akhu se-lalu pher-caya 'shukeh." Naruto menjawab dengan mantap.

Sasuke tak tahan untuk mengacak rambut si pirang.

"Taphi... Khe-na-pah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar lalu menggumam pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa main dengan bebas sepertimu?" Sasuke agak ragu menjawabnya dan menambah tekanan tanya di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ke depan kelas.

"Kenapa?"

Dan terkadang Naruto bisa bicara dengan jelas. Kalau sedang berpikir keras.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Sasuke berbalik tanya.

"Kenapa 'shuke' iri?"

Ah ya. Naruto-nya kan pintar. Jadi bisa langsung menangkap maksud perkataan Sasuke. Bahwa Sasuke iri pada Naruto.

Sasuke melipat tangannya ke belakang dan dijadikannya sandaran.

"Enak ya jadi orang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak takut diculik. Tidak dijaga ketat dan bebas!" kata Sasuke dengan santainya. Tanpa berpikir panjang karena ia masih kelas 6 SD.

Tapi tidak demikian untuk Naruto.

Ia bahkan sampai berpikir keras mengenai perkataan Sasuke.

Ia juga sudah siap menepis ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Enak jadi orang kaya!" seru Naruto, mengagetkan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru bulatnya yang berapi-api.

"Suke nggak bholeh nghomong gituh! 'Suke belhum rasa-in lapar ka-rhena gak phunya u-ang. Jadi ja-ngan bhi-lang be-ghitu." Naruto menambahkan ucapannya dengan beberapa frasa yang lagi-lagi kurang jelas tapi Sasuke dapat memahaminya dengan baik.

Naruto kemudian menunjuk telinganya.

"Ini. 'suke mau phakai ini juga?!"

Sasuke menatap alat bantu dengar yang ada di telinga Naruto. Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak tentang pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Apa Sasuke mau memakai itu juga?

Sasuke kan bukan tunarungu yang harus me―

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto memasang wajah sedih.

Dan Sasuke paling benci dengan ekspresi itu.

"'Suke ha-rhus hidup kaya! Po-koknya ha-russ!" Naruto berkata dengan berapi-api.

Sasuke mendadak bingung. Apa tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini membelot dan tidak mendukungnya? Biasanya Naruto tidak pernah melarangnya berkata apapun atau melakukan apapun.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto dan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"'suke harus tetap kaya dan nggak boleh kayak aku. Karena kalau 'suke kayak aku. 'suke nanti nggak bisa beliin _hearing aid_ buat aku lagi. Hearing aid kan mahal. Aku nggak punya uang untuk beli." Naruto berkata dengan cepat dan fasih, membuat Sasuke takjub karena Naruto jarang sekali bisa berbicara dengan fasih.

Ah ya. _Hearing aid_ yang dipakai Naruto adalah pemberian Sasuke. Karena sahabatnya itu terlahir sebagai tunarungu dan bersekolah di sekolah umum tanpa alat bantu apapun.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbagi pada orang lain, adalah pada Naruto.

Bukan karena prihatin atau simpati.

Sasuke hanya ingin memberi. Itu saja. Tanpa ada perasaan apapun.

Dan setiap tahunnya, Sasuke membelikan _hearing aid_ yang baru pada Naruto walau sebenarnya _hearing aid_ yang ia belikan sebelumnya masih bisa dipakai.

Persahabatan mereka terjalin begitu saja tanpa ada cerita menye-menye.

Mereka sebangku. Saling bicara walau Sasuke tidak suka. Apalagi pada orang yang tidak bisa mendengar.

Dan tahu-tahu mereka bersahabat seperti seekor kelinci yang tiba-tiba muncul dari topi seorang pesulap.

Begitu saja dan ajaib.

Mereka bahkan tidak bisa dipisahkan karena Sasuke memang tidak mau berteman dengan orang lain kecuali Naruto.

Baginya, Naruto sudah seperti sebuah parasit yang memang sudah seharusnya menempel padanya untuk menghisap air dan makanan yang ia olah.

Begitulah!

Sasuke masih SD, kawan. Dia bingung mau memberikan perumpamaan seperti apa.

Lalu...

Naruto tidak ingin ia memiliki angan-angan jadi orang biasa seperti Naruto itu karena Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan teman yang bisa membantunya melakukan apa yang tidak bisa Naruto lakukan. Seperti membelikan _hearing aid_.

Sasuke mulai berpikir.

Jadi selama ini ia menjadi anak orang kaya ada gunanya juga?

Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya dari dulu?

Kalau tahu bahwa ia ternyata bisa bermanfaat bagi orang lain, maka ia tak perlu marah ataupun benci dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki harta berlimpah walau harus sesak napas dan tidak bisa bebas.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Apa yang diharapkan dari pikiran anak SD.

Mereka berpikir dengan pikiran polos dan apa adanya.

Sejak saat itu. Sasuke pun akan tetap mempertahankan predikat anak konglomerat dalam dirinya. Demi Naruto yang sepertinya suka sekali dibelikan _hearing aid_.

Sasuke balas menangkup pipi Naruto dengan tangannya.

Dengan mantap Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dan berkata, "Aku akan tetap jadi orang kaya untukmu Naruto. Sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan tetap kaya agar aku bisa terus membelikanmu _hearing aid_. Gimana? Kau suka?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil. Bocah pirang ini kemudian memeluk sahabatnya dengan sangat erat.

"'suke harus kaya!" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke ikut tertawa kemudian. Bangga karena ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membelikan Naruto _hearing aid_. Lupa fakta bahwa ia hanya anak SD yang merengek pada ibunya untuk membelikan satu set _hearing aid_ setiap tahunnya.

Dasal holang kaya~

 **END.**

 **Anak Orang Kaya**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A SasuNaru ff**

 **Spesial for Aya's Birthday.**

 **Happy birthday! :)**

 **Jangan pukuli saya.**

 **Saya hanya mencoba bangkit dari rasa sakit saya :v**

 **Btw, ff ini dadakan dibuatnya. Terinspirasi dari seorang anak kecil yang make alat bantu alat dengar tadi di jalan. Anaknya agak konyol. Tingkahnya kek org cacingan. Tp gw suka. Anaknya ganteng /plak/**

 **Fyi. Biasanya anak yg dr lahir tunarungu. Otomatis dia sulit bicara. Udah kek sepaket gitu. Gak bisu. Cuma gagu aja :v Disini Naruto agak gagu. AGAK loh ya. Karena dia bisa bicara jelas saat2 tertentu doang.**

 **Oke. Drpd banyak omong. Aing akhiri aja.**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
